Nella in Wonderland
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Alice in Wonderland". It will appeared on Youtube on April 21, 2018. Cast: *Alice - Nella the Princess Knight *Alice's Sister - Angie (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Dinah - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Captain Barnacles Bear (Octonauts) *The Dodo - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Bert and Ernie (Sesame Street) *The Walrus - Goji (Kody Kapow) *Carpenter - Kody (Kody Kapow) *Bill the Lizard - Rango *Rose - Rose (The Little Prince) *The Caterpillar - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Bird in the Tree - Chicken Plant (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Cheshire Cat - Streaky the Supercat (Krpyto the Superdog) *Mad Hatter - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *March Hare - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Dormouse - Hampton (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Oysters as Themselves *Tulgey Wood Creatures as themselves *Card Painters - Gobo, Wembley and Boober (Fraggle Rock) *The Queen of Hearts - Pam the Destoryer (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *The King of Hearts - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Parrot next to Dodo - Hopper (Pip Ahoy!) *Iris - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Daisy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pansies - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Tulip - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Larkspurs - Red and Mokey (Fraggle Rock) *Violets - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lillies - Ash and Meena (Sing) *Sunflowers - Zoe Trent & Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Lilac - Rostia (Sing) *(Unknown flower) - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tigerlily & Dandelion - Darkwing Duck and Morgana Macawber (Darkwing Duck) *Bud - Katerina Kittycat (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Bud's Mother - Henrietta Pussycat‎ (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Other Flowers - Various Animals *Marching Cards - Various Villains & Heroes Scene Index *Nella in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits/Nella is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Nella in Wonderland Part 2 - The Run of the Bunny ("I'm Late") *Nella in Wonderland Part 3 - Nella Meets Barnacles/The Bottle on the Table *Nella in Wonderland Part 4 - The Arrival of Nella ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Nella in Wonderland Part 5 - Nella Meets Basil and Dawson ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands")/"Goji and Kody" *Nella in Wonderland Part 6 - "Old Father William" *Nella in Wonderland Part 7 - A Lizard with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Nella in Wonderland Part 8 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Nella in Wonderland Part 9 - Nella meets Heimlich/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" *Nella in Wonderland Part 10 - More Ups and Downs for Nella *Nella in Wonderland Part 11 - Nella Meets the Streaky ("'Twas Brilling") *Nella in Wonderland Part 12 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Nella in Wonderland Part 13 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Bunny Arrives Again) *Nella in Wonderland Part 14 - The Tulgey Wood *Nella in Wonderland Part 15 - Nella Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Nella in Wonderland Part 16 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March *Nella in Wonderland Part 17 - Pam the Destoryer of Hearts/Croquet Game *Nella in Wonderland Part 18 - The Streaky Appears Yet Again *Nella in Wonderland Part 19 - Nella's Trial *Nella in Wonderland Part 20 - "The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Nella in Wonderland Part 21 - Nella's Flight *Nella in Wonderland Part 22 - The Finale/End Credits Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs